Madame Clarrisa's
by areid731
Summary: After my other 2 story's Alex and Casey cause trouble in a high end restaurant and their two tops punish them, right there!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Alex sweetheart it's time to wake up," Olivia softly said to her lover, when she didn't receive a response she began to gently shake the blonde however the ever stubborn ADA still refused wake. Lord, Olivia thought, My Alex can really sleep but she really has to get up. Then a idea hit Olivia.

Alex Cabot was in the middle of a delightful dream it concerned a certain brown haired detective and container full of luke-warm melted chocolate, when a familiar scent intruded into her dream forcing her too open her eyes. When Alex opened her eyes she saw her two favourite things; the first thing being the brown haired detective who was in fact holding her second favourite thing, coffee. Alex reached for it with both hands but Olivia moved the cup just out of reach at the last second. Alex fell back against the pillows and pouted at the detective some times Olivia was such a… meanie.

"I'm sorry Miss Cabot, but this offer comes at a price" Olivia stated

"How much?" Alex asked while maintaining the pout

"One kiss councillor" Olivia answered with her trade mark grin.

Alex pretended to think about it then she climbed out of bed and walked purposely towards her girlfriend, she slipped her hands over Olivia's neck and brought her lips to Olivia's. This kiss started off slow and gentle but it soon developed into one of passion and lasted several minutes. After the intense make out session the detective gave Alex her reward and returned to finish breakfast Alex quickly dawned a robe and followed her girlfriend.

"What ya making?" Alex asked from behind her coffee.

"Scrambled eggs with toast and some fresh fruit" Olivia told the blonde.

"Yum" Alex added as she walked towards the table to sit down.

As Olivia was buttering the toast she heard a loud 'OW' she simply smiled and mounted the full plates on to the tray and went into the dining room to join Alex.

"Liv" Alex whined "my bottom is still really red and sore"

"Then you shouldn't have been naughty" Olivia replied "Come and eat your breakfast we are going to meet Serena and Casey soon"

"Okay" Alex pouted.

Alex walked past the seat she had previously pulled out and sat in Olivia's lap, Olivia raised her eyebrows slightly.

"This seat is comfier " Alex said effectively answering Olivia's silent question.

Olivia simply laughed and hugged Alex before turning to her own breakfast. Alex and Olivia finished their breakfast and then went to get changed, the pair had a lunch appointment at Madame Clarissa's.

On the other side of the city Casey and Serena were also getting ready for Madame Clarissa's and Casey was not happy.

"I don't want to go!" Casey shouted.

"Well you **are** going sweetheart" Serena gently chastised "We promised Alex and Olivia"

"But Madame always teases me saying by bottom matches my hair" Casey explained a few tears making there way down her cheeks.

"Oh sweetheart come here" Serena gently pulled Casey towards her and into a massive hug, Serena turned Casey around.

"Hmm… No your hair is just slightly redder" Serena stated

Casey turned back around so that she was facing Serena

"Oh your so funny" Casey said sarcastically adding in an eye roll for effect.

"Careful little girl I can always try to match those two shades a little better" Serena warned while she patted Casey's bottom through her panties.

"NO. I'll be good!" Casey quickly replied and moved Serena's hand to her hips.

" Oh for how lon-" Serena couldn't finish her comment as Casey's lips were securely attached to hers.

Madame Clarissa's was a god sent to Olivia and Serena, it was a high end restaurant that had a wide range of dishes and it created a very romantic atmosphere. The main advantage was the fact that spanking was approved in the restaurant so if Casey, Alex or both of them got out of hand they could be dealt with. Madame Clarissa was indebted to Olivia after the detective caught the man responsible for raping one the Madame's waitresses, the Madame loved teasing the two bottoms and watching there cheeks become nearly as red as there bottoms.

So what do you think so I continue? I know its been a while.


	2. Chapter 2

Its kind of short but a short update is better than no update right?

Chapter 2

"Alex baby can you close your eyes for a minute?" Olivia asked

Alex and Olivia had started to change when Olivia ran from the room and started rummaging around in the study. The detective was currently standing at the doorway asking Alex to close her eyes.

"Okay…" Alex replied as she obediently closed her eyes.

Olivia glanced towards the ADA to make sure her eyes were closed when Olivia saw that they were she entered with a rather impressive designer dress. Olivia loved spoiling her little Alex and when they were in the city shopping Alex had falling in love with this dress, so Olivia worked every minute of over time she could and bought it. The dress was electric blue (Olivia's favourite colour on Alex) with a long slit up the side to show off Alex's sexy legs and a plunging neck line, Alex was going to look so beautiful in it.

"Okay, open them" Olivia told her fidgeting girlfriend

Alex gasped when she saw _her_ dress. She loved that dress when she saw it but Olivia was more concerned about the price tag and had forbidden Alex to buy it, warning that if she did Olivia would light her cute little butt on fire and then return the dress. Alex walked forward to take the dress but Olivia pulled the dress out of the way. Alex barely managed to suppress the sigh on her lips but somehow she did.

"Alex before you get the dress I want you to know that I am giving it to you to act as an incentive to be good. I am warning you that if you misbehave at lunch then I going to punish you right there and then you will apologise to Madame with your panties at your knees showing off you red bottom. Understand?" Olivia announced

Alex gulped "Yes ma'am. I understand. Can I pretty please have the dress" Alex replied sweetly as she blinked her baby blues and held out her arms expectantly.

Olivia smirked Alex was so cute when she wanted something "Yes you can because you asked so nicely" Olivia rewarded the blonde with her dress and a kiss to the fore head, when Alex received the dress she kissed Olivia on her lips and skipped into their bedroom to get dressed.

On the other side of town Casey was also getting an incentive to be good in the form of a brand new fossil watch with a white leather strip and a big rectangular face, just like Alex Casey got a fore head kiss but she also got a rather forceful pat on her red bottom. Serena was rewarded with a smile, a kiss and finally a pout in that order. The couples finished getting changed and made their way to Madame's for a quiet and calm lunch.

But will they get it? Comment please.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Both couples met at Madame Clarissa's, Olivia and Serena compared the pain in their hand's from spanking their perspective girlfriend while there little girlfriends blushed and couldn't look at each other. They entered Madame Clarissa's and were met with the woman herself.

"Olivia!" the middle aged woman exclaimed "Your table is nearly ready. Do you require pillows?" she added with an all knowing smirk as looked at Casey and Alex.

Both girls went bright red and shouted the same answer "NO!"

Serena and Olivia looked at each other then gave there girlfriends what would be defined as 'the toppy look'.

"Girls are you sure? This is a one time offer" Olivia clarified "I don't' want you fidgeting through lunch. So I will ask again, Do you need pillows?"

Alex and Casey being stubborn ADA's and not wanting to show any weakness to Madame Clarissa said no again, Madame Clarissa smiled to herself, Oh to be young again. She mused that one or both of them would be leaving with a very red and sore bottom. Both couples were seated and had their orders taken, Alex and Casey forgot about the pillow comment and relaxed eventually joining in with the conversation and enjoying their lunch. The food arrived fairly quickly considering how busy the restaurant was, the trouble arose when Casey began telling a story with great enthusiasm moving her hands rapidly. Unfortunately during the story telling some sauce moved from Casey's fork and onto Alex's face.

Trying, unsuccessfully, not to laugh Casey said "I-I'm s-sorry Al-Al-Alex!" and then collapsed into laughter. Alex was going red with a mixture of anger and embarrassment which increased when Olivia started to laugh as well. Alex grabbed some mashed potato off of the table and dumped the lot over Casey's head, suddenly both of the girls were having a food fight including other diners in the fight. The girls forgot about their age, surroundings, their red bottoms and they also foolishly forgot about there girlfriends. This was soon rectified with two words.

"ALEXANDRA!"

"CASSACDRA!"

Both girls looked at their girlfriends and gulped. They were in so much trouble

Sorry that I failed update. LIFE is stressful but here you go. Just leave you at this cliff hanger hopefully finish in the next few days. 1 more chapter featuring the spanking of Miss Alexandra Cabot and Miss Cassandra Novak.

Review or updates will take longer.


	4. Chapter 4

I know it's been ages but life gets in the way…GF issues, exams, writers block….but here's the final instalment of my story

Olivia and Serena looked at their two very naughty girlfriends.

"Alexandra Jane Cabot come here" Olivia commended in a low voice

"Liv I-I'm sorry" Alex began to beg but shuffled towards Olivia while she begged

"Cassandra Nicole Novak I think you better come here as well" Serena beckoned Casey over

Casey gulped and walked very slowly over to Serena, when both girls got to their appropriate girlfriends they immediately looked at the ground.

"Alexandra look at me!" Olivia put her fingers under Alex's chin to force her to look in to her eyes "What did I say would happen if you misbehaved?"

Alex's eyes went wide with horror as she clung to Olivia and pleaded for her not to spank her.

"Please not here!"  
"Please don't spank me I'm sorry I won't to it again…honest"

Olivia gently removed Alex and told her to stand in the corner until she calmed down; Alex flushed red with embarrassment and walked past all the other guests to the corner.

Meanwhile….

Serena looked at Casey who was looking past her head at a spot on the far wall, Serena sighed she had promised Casey a punishment if she misbehaved but she hated actually doing it. She hated to see her little 'robin' in pain, but she pushed those feelings aside she had to do this for Casey.

"Cassandra I believe I also told YOU what would happen if you misbehaved" Serena began as she turned Casey's head to face her "Can you remember what I said?"

Casey trying so hard not to burst into tears whispered "a spanking-g-g right here in front of everyone"

"That's right so we are going to get you cleaned up in the bathroom and then, deal with this behaviour when we get back "Serena then grabbed Casey's hand and dragged her to the bathroom

Olivia watched them leave and turned to look at Alex, she seemed to have calmed down. Olivia sat for a moment trying to resist the urge to cuddle Alex in her arms and pull the pieces of chicken out of her hair. Alex needed her to be consistent and remind her when she misbehaved, with that final thought she was ready.

"Alexandra come here"

Alex tensed she was in so much trouble as she walked back over to Liv she started to berate herself, 'stupid stupid why did she throw mashed potato over Casey now liv has to spank her in public and the dress is ruined'. She finally reached liv and Liv looked at her.

"Alex what were you thinking?"

Alex sniffed "I'm sorry but the… sauce was on my face and then Casey laughed and then…then you and Serena started to laugh and I got embarrassed and threw potato's at Casey and then she threw carrots at me and then…."

Olivia sighed "Honey it was a little bit of sauce but I'm sorry I shouldn't have laugh but that doesn't excuse what you did!"

Olivia looked at Alex sternly "Now what did I promise if you misbehaved?"

Alex looked at Olivia and half whispered "A s-s-spanking on my bare bottom-m-m in front of everyone…"

"That's right now are you going to behave like a big girl and go over my lap to prove your sorry…or are you still a little girl who needs to be dragged over my lap?"

Alex laid over Olivia's lap her hands gripping the bar of the seat, Olivia didn't want to drag out the process anymore so she lifted Alex's dress to reveal her panties and Liv began to pepper Alex's seat with spanks. Liv continued spanking Alex's bottom with harder and faster spanks, as per usual Alex tried not to cry out or beg but very soon she was. Olivia listened to the usual pleading and cries, 'ow' 'please stop' 'I will be good' 'I'm sorry' soon Alex's bottom was a dark pink. Olivia paused and rubbed her little girlfriend's bottom before lowering her panties, and resumed the spanking.

Soon Alex's bottom was bright red and the begging was lessening and the sobs were turning into hiccups, with a final few promises that this would never happen again on penalty of a longer harder spanking Olivia let Alex up. Before Alex could rub her bottom Liv grabbed her hands

"Alex, baby, there was more one part to our agreement wasn't there?"

Alex too tired from the spanking and crying just nodded, Liv pinned Alex's dress up and sent her over to Madame Clarissa with a gentle pat. Alex stood in front of Madame Clarissa and attempted to regain some of her composure.

"M-Madame Clarissa I'm sorry (sob sob) that I was naugh-h-hty (hiccup hiccup) in your restaurant-t-t" Alex weakly said

Madame Clarissa simply lent forward and hugged Alex while rubbing her back gently, telling all was forgiven. Alex returned the hug and repeated the apology; this was her apology not the one Olivia made her say one she actually needed to say. The hug ended and Alex looked and Liv with big blue eyes, asking for the gift Alex always wanted after a spanking Liv smiled and opened her arms.

"Come here baby" Soon Olivia's arm were holding a very sorry and sore ADA, Liv unpinned her dress and pulled up her panties "Come on trouble let's get you cleaned up "Olivia took Alex's hand and walked to the bathrooms.

With the action seemingly over the diners returned to their meals they of course forgot about the little red head.

How was it worth the wait? I will be uploading Casey's chapter later today...hopefully sent me a comment if you loved it, hated it or anywhere in between thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Here we go…last chapter

As Alex and Olivia entered the bathroom they were greeted with the sight of Serena gently washing the food off of Casey, as the pair entered Casey glanced up and gulped. Olivia led Alex to the sink and gently lifted Alex onto the table top to join Casey, as Alex was lowered onto the table top beside the sink she couldn't help but cry out.

"OWW…" Alex cried out

Olivia smiled gently and lifted the washcloth, lowering it into the warm water; meanwhile Serena was just about finished with Casey.

"Alright Cassandra Nicole I think we have some business to attend to don't we?" Serena lifted Casey off the table top and onto the floor and guided her back to the restaurant.

Casey and Serena left leaving Alex and Olivia alone in the bathroom. Olivia was gently dabbing Alex's eyes with the warm wash cloth; she had cried so much that they were puffy and red. Olivia gently lifted Alex's chin and explained that so was naughty and was punished but now she had a clean state.

"All is forgiven princess" Olivia smiled which caused Alex so smile back, and lean forward to land a kiss in Olivia's lips which Olivia was happy to return.

When Casey and Serena re-entered the restaurant the few diners present looked up to see what was going to happen next, and Serena sat down on a her chair

"Okay Cassandra why are you about to go over my knee and get spanked like a little girl" Serena asked

"b-because I threw food at Alex, but the sauce thing was an accident! Honest…" Casey replied

Serena nodded and raised Casey's dress slightly before helping her over her lap. Serena rubbed Casey's bottom for a minute before smacking the little bottom with big stinging swats, Casey like ever girl in her position starting to wonder why she gets herself into this position. As the spanking continued Casey felt the need to become more vocal; 'ow' 'owie'

Alex and Olivia had sneaked in during the spanking and retaken their seats, but Serena caught them out of the corner of her eye.

"Liv Since the girls are being spanked with the same event I think it's only fair there spankings are the same, so how did you spank Alex?"

The spanking momentarily stopped as Serena waited for Olivia's answer, as Olivia described Alex's spanking and the apology afterwards. Serena nodded and pulled down Casey's bottom and continued the spanking turning his bottom from dark pink to a bright red.

"Serena-a-a I'm-mmm SORRYY!...I WILL BE GOOD !...pleaseeee s-stoppppp…"

"Are you ever going to do this again?" Serena asked

"NOOO…. NEVER!" Casey cried as tears ran down her face

Serena stopped and rubbed her little girlfriends red bottom when Casey had calmed down a little Serena lifted her onto her feet, and pinned dress up like Olivia had described.

"Okay Casey I think you owe somebody an apology" Serena told Casey as she stroked her head and pushed her towards Madame Clarissa

"I'm sorry" Casey mumbled

As before Madame Clarissa leaned forward and hugged Casey tightly, now that the last apology was done Serena fixed Casey's dress and panties. The pair returned to the table to join Olivia and Alex the waiter came down and asked if anyone wanted dessert or coffee, secretly Alex and Casey really wanted dessert but knew better than to ask. Olivia and Serena shared a look and asked the waiter to bring two chocolate puddings before looking at the girl, Alex really wanted to sit in Olivia's lap so was always clingy after a spanking but she couldn't ask so she looked down at the table.

"Princess do you want to sit in my lap?" Olivia asked smirking; she knew Alex was a little clingy after a spanking.

Alex nodded and immediately sat in Olivia's lap Casey looked at the pair and wished she could the same with Serena, but Serena was wary of displays of affection she didn't want to 'invite trouble'. Serena looked at Casey and smiled she reached over and took Casey's hand, and pulled Casey to her and resettled her in her lap.

"Is this what you wanted, my little robin?" Serena asked gently

Casey nodded just then the desserts were set down in front of them but nobody moved.

"Girls aren't you eating your desserts?" Serena asked while giving Casey the fork Olivia mirroring the action to Alex

"You mean the desserts are ours?" Alex asked

Both tops nodded and watched their little girlfriends smile and dig in, they know they were spoiling the girls but they were worth it! The rest of the evening was uneventful both couples talking into the evening, before the fight over the cheque the eventual decision and finally the taxi's home.

Well its done… what did you think? Leave me a comment please was it awful, good or just OK….if your criticise make it creative.. thanks for reading


End file.
